My Laotong
by I Will Obey For He Is My God
Summary: CosetteKlaus FatherDaughter / DavinaMarcel FatherDaughter. Cosette and Davina are separated during the Harvest Ritual she ends up in the forests of mystic falls where Klaus finds her, he comes to think of her as a daughter but will a war end up tearing them apart.
1. Prologue

**Cosette Moreau - Alexis Bledel**

**May 1st 1995 – New Orleans, Louisiana **

**Witch **

**Ancestral Magic**

**Orphan**

**Dark Brown Shoulder Length Hair**

**Blue Eyes**

**Tan Skin**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**May 2011 **

Cosette watched at a distance as her father Klaus went up to the witch Agnes from where Cosette was she couldn't hear anything they were saying but she could see and when her father stood up and started walking towards her his face told her one she would not be going with him and two he was angry.

After going back to her hotel room Cosette decided to meditate it was something her uncle Elijah had taught her to keep her wayward powers somewhat under control, 30 minutes into her meditation Cosette felt herself connect to someone she hadn't been able to feel for a long time her sister Davina but just as she was about to reach out further to talk to her sister Cosette was pulled out of her meditation by the phone ringing.

Cosette answered the phone without checking who it was witch was a mistake since it ended up being Rebekah who at the moment was on a I hate Klaus kick and after about an hour of talking about the events that had transpired since she had left town Rebekah got into the real reason she had called Klaus and as much as Cosette wanted to hang up on her she continued to listen till Rebekah ended the call.

Hours later Cosette's cellphone rang again picking it up she looked at the the caller id ad since it said Elijah she answered hesitantly "where are you" asked Elijah "in my hotel room why" Cosette heard a sigh on the other end "I'll see you soon" was the last thing she heard Elijah say before he hung up.

Well after the sun had set Cosette's father and Elijah came back the hotel they had rented with serious looks on their faces they told Cosette to sit down and with trepidation she did Elijah looked at Klaus who looked at her and said "your going to have a sister" before going into detail about the witches.

Cosette felt a cold shiver go down her spine looking into her father's eyes she felt something dangerous she loved her father and she knew he loved her but she had a feeling he would want to use her powers against the witches she didn't have any problem with that but if her sister were to clash with her father she knew she would side With her sister and her fear was that her father would see that as a betrayal and cast her aside.


	2. White Heather - Protection

**I have decided to change the events of Vampire Diaries to suit my plot so I will exclude characters I don't like or I feel don't support my plot.**

**Chapter One**

**The Ties That Bind / Bringing Out The Dead**

**October 2010**

**Eight Months Ago**

It had been about three days for Cosette since the harvest ritual and she didn't know where she was the only thing she could say for certain was she was in a forest somewhere.

During the harvest her throat had been cut and the only thing that was keeping her alive was a necklace of copper and turquoise (See Profile For Link To Necklace) it contained her connection to her ancestral and allowed her to do magic outside of her ancestral home.

Cosette had been laying in the same spot the whole time healing slowly and being kept alive by the necklace but nobody had discovered her but now after three long weeks she could hear the sounds of footsteps coming near her she wanted to scream for help but her body was paralyzed.

Cosette couldn't see the man's face as he picked her up but she knew she was safe. 

When Cosette opened her eyes she notice she was in a hospital she tried to move her arm but sharp pain in her arm caused her to look down and she realized she had a needle in her arm.

Footsteps caused her to look at the door and it opened and the doctor said "you were found in the woods with your throat slit we did the best we could but you'll have to have additional surgery" he looked up from the chart he was staring at and came around to her bedside and handed her a legal pad "this is for you to write on you won't be able to talk for a while".

Cosette took the legal pad when she felt a wave of drowsiness sweep through her she let her head fall back and fell asleep.

The next time Cosette woke up it was night time and there was a man standing at the foot of the be she screamed but nothing came out of her mouth he moved towards her and said "you don't need to be afraid I'm not here to hurt you in fact I'm the one that saved you".

Cosette didn't need to touch him to know he was Klaus the hybrid she could practically smell the blood on him even though he didn't have a drop on him at the same time she could tell he was telling the truth about saving her so in a moment of desperation she took the pen the doctor had also gave her and wrote on the legal pad help me and faced the words at Klaus.

Klaus smirked at her and said "I'll help you since I'm feeling generous but how about we get you out of this hospital then we can go over what exactly you need my help for.

After getting out of the hospital Cosette entered Klaus's home where she started explaining her situation to Klaus and afterwords he gave her a room right next to his she had just started to relax when she heard the sound of breaking glass and wood and jumping Cosette debated going to check out what was happening but decided that Klaus as a hybrid could handle it and it was best she stay out of the way.

Cosette heard somebody walking up the stairs a couple hours later looking up from the legal pad she was drawing on she watched as her door opened and Klaus stood there a second before entering her room shutting the door behind him he walked towards her and handed her a credit card and a laptop and said "order anything you want from online tomorrow we'll go out and but you clothes and under no condition are you to leave this room unless I'm with you" with that said Klaus left her room leaving her confused.

Cosette opened the laptop and ordered several crochet shirts and tank tops and four pairs of Gucci black bi-stretch skinny jeans.

Cosette stood up off the bed and stretched she wrote down on the legal pad I want pizza I'm hungry and went to the door and opened it and almost immediately Klaus was in front of her Cosette handed Klaus the note and went back into her room and sat on the bed almost a half hour later Klaus appeared in her room and sat down a large pepperoni with jalapenos on the bed and handed her a cell phone "text me with anything you need just don't leave this room without telling me" Klaus said before leaving the room.

Cosette sat on the bed and played the movie A Nightmare On Elm Street that had come out in April.

Cosette finished eating and watching the movie closed the laptop and went to sleep.

_Cosette looked around her but she could see nothing but darkness when all of a sudden a fire started in front of her jumping back she saw Klaus in a coffin burning gasping she tried to save him but all of a sudden she was in a forest where she could see a woman standing in front of her she tried to ask who the woman was but she couldn't speak even in her dreams it seemed._

Cosette jolted up in the bed in a cold sweat getting off the bed she headed into her rooms bathroom and took a shower and then headed down the stairs to get something to eat on the way down she saw a dark haired man heading towards the front door but her attention was drawn away from him when Klaus came up behind her and told her they would be going out to eat since there was no food in the house at the moment he handed her a dress and told her to get dressed.

Klaus stopped for breakfast at a IHOP and then told her they would be driving to new york for lunch as a way to get to know each other.

Klaus drove for about seven hours to a destination he wouldn't tell her the drive was painfully silent.

They arrived in New York about an hour later they saw a movie and then they went to New York Botanical Garden.

Sitting down on a bench Cosette was eating an ice cream cone when Klaus asked "how old are you" Cosette looked at Klaus and replied "I turned fifteen last month why" Cosette notice a sad look in his eyes before it disappeared and he said "just wanted to know".

When it turned seven Klaus and Cosette got back into the car and went to dinner

Cosette sighed as they pulled up to a fine dining restaurant getting out of the car she looked over at him she said "couldn't we just get a burger".

Klaus looked back at her as if that was the stupidest question she could of asked so resigned walking behind him she headed into the restaurant they were quickly seated and Klaus didn't even compel anyone of the restaurant Cosette ordered a Kobe Steak while they were eating Cosette caught Klaus looking at his cell phone.

For dessert Cosette ordered strawberry cheesecake.

Cosette and Klaus arrived back in mystic fall around eight and Klaus sent her back into her room where she listened to music on her laptop.

An hour later Cosette felt a powerful witch's presence suddenly appear grabbing a piece of paper Cosette wrote down she felt a strong witch coming this way and headed down the stairs.

When she reached where Klaus and the others were dining she saw a woman lying on the ground with blood on her neck she let our a shallow gasp due to her throat but it still drew Klaus and the others attention to her shakily she held out her note for Klaus and sighing he walked over to her and took it.

As she watched him read it she saw three people she had never seen before enter the room and start attacking Klaus her letter dropped to the floor she was going to try to stop the when a dark haired man held her back and said "Please don't get in the way".

Cosette watch as the people who she now knew as Klaus's sibling started destroying thing in the house and Elijah as he had introduced himself had never left her side she didn't know if it was because he didn't trust her because she was friendly with Klaus or because he didn't want his sibling to hurt her.

Cosette was so worried about Klaus that she didn't notice the presence of the witch she had come down here to warn Klaus about till she heard the door opening turning around to the doorway along with everyone else Cosette waited with baited breath when the woman from her dream came into view.

Cosette snapped her head towards Klaus and then back to the woman from her dreams as she walked into the room she heard the blond call out mother which meant the the woman in her dreams and the woman in front of her was Klaus's mother.

Cosette watch as the woman came to a stop in font of Klaus and said "look at me, do you know why I'm here" Klaus in a voice so soft I barely heard it said "your here to kill me" the woman replied "Nicklaus you are my son and I am here to forgive you" she turned towards her other children and said "I want us to be a family again".


End file.
